


Prioritising

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Gwen's living by a whole new set of rules.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams
Kudos: 5
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Prioritising

Gwen has spent a lot of years working for Torchwood, and for the most part she could safely say that she's loved every minute of it. Of course, there have been times when she's hated it, long hours, late nights, being covered in slime, watching one of her teammates getting hurt, and the pain of losing them altogether.

But life has moved on and so has Gwen. Jack's not around much these days - hardly at all actually - so Torchwood, though still there, has faded somewhat into the background. Once upon a time, she would have been devastated by the loss. She loved the thrill of it, even the danger, knowing that she was playing some part in protecting the lives of others, even if they themselves had no idea. Wasn't that why she'd joined the police force in the first place?

Now however, that's all changed. She's a mother and that takes priority over everything else, even her loving husband. If Jack decides to come back now and tell her that the world is going to end if she doesn't drop everything and go chasing after him on some madcap adventure, she's going to tell him to seriously rethink his offer. He doesn't get to call the shots anymore and put her life in danger.

Anwen is her baby girl and her whole world. There's absolutely nothing she won't do for her, and nothing she won't risk to keep her daughter safe and sound. The rest of the world can go to hell so long as her little girl is happy and protected. They've traipsed all over Wales, bunking down in caravans and bungalows that were once property of Torchwood, and probably technically still are, in order to keep themselves hidden from the authorities. Neither she or Rhys are taking the chance that after everything that happened with the 456 and Miracle Day, that their involvement won't land them in prison somewhere. It seems outrageous since they were the ones who saved the world, but governments have short political agendas and long memories.

The same applies to Jack if he should stand in her way. He's no longer the centre of her universe, and by rights, probably never should have been. That spot should have been reserved for Rhys who put up with more than any man ever should. That he's still here standing beside her despite all that, is a testament to just how incredible he is, and how undeserving she is to have him in her life.

Anwen first, then Rhys. That's her priority list. Everything else after that comes an equal third, which might as well be last. The safety of her family is all that matters now, and she's prepared to use everything Torchwood ever taught her to make sure it stays that way.


End file.
